pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac
New words *Triple Threat Range: Fires in 3 lanes, like Threepeater or Lightning Reed. *Impenetraple Range: The projectile cannot absorb and damage zombies, like Bloomerang. *Deadly Damage: An instant kill, like Cherry Bomb. *Reusable Killer Range: A reusable instant kill, like Chomper or Coconut Cannon. Plants Peashooter Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooter was always underestimated in his whole life. He simply hates the phrase "first line of defense." It just makes him feel like he's just the start and he'll be replaced by another plant. Sunflower Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce sun. Try to plant as many as you can! TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast SUN PRODUCTION: Normal RECHARGE: Super Fast Sunflower's super-awesome things in "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" has made her Youtuber channel even more popular than ever! You can tune in every night at 8 to see new super-awesome things every night! This night's super-awesome thing is...stunt dancin'! Wall-nut Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: High Cost: 50 Wall-nut thinks he's just a plant that blocks other plants. He's just wasting time...standing in there...sacrificing himself. He's retired from bowling, well, risking his life is better. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb DAMAGE: Deadly AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant Since they kept on exploding, the Cherry Bomb Brothers have been losing reputation. But yet, Cherry #1 found a girlfriend. Cherry #2 also found a girlfriend. You wanna know who they are? Well, Cherry #1's girlfriend is a grenade. Cherry #2's girlfriend is a dynamite. At least some people...er...things love them. Potato Mine Sun cost: 25 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm. Plant them ahead of zombies. Usage: single use,delayed activation Range: contact Plants have been wondering about Potato Mine. What does he do down there? Uploading a Youtuber video? Watching the latest show Sun or Leaf? Having a date with Sweet Potato? Nobody knows for sure. Snow Pea DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: Chills zombies on impact Because of Snow Pea's daily table tennis practice, he has been losing his skills in snow skiing. Snow Pea tries very hard, but only ends up bumping into the Treasure Yeti. Sometimes he gets the Yeti's lunchbox, but only finds some useless keys. Bloomerang Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Impenetrable RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each Some plants wonder how Bloomerang doesn't run out of his precious boomerang petals. "It's a process, i just rapidly grow them." says Bloomerang. "But, how do you rapidly grow them?" asks Sunflower, "It's a secret i will never reveal." replies Bloomerang. Category:Almanacs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers